


My Bits of Destiel Drabble

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of little pieces of Destiel drabble, thoughts, scenarios, etc., that don't really warrant complete stand alone one-shots. Most of it is romantic in nature. Some are short. Some are a bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas Stealing Winter Clothes

No but I could see Dean buying Cas clothes of his own since winter is coming, but Cas just schleps around in Dean’s clothes anyway even though they’re a little baggy, just because he’s still afraid Dean will get hurt or even killed on hunts. Now that he’s mortal, he sees everything as fragile, especially Dean, and maybe he doesn’t understand why wearing Dean’s clothes makes him feel better, but it does.


	2. Dean Trusting Cas Over Time

Time has a way of eroding the ego and smoothing out the rough edges when a relationship shifts, like moving water between rocks in a creek bottom. Sometimes Cas is the one in control. Sometimes it’s Dean. In the beginning, Dean needs to be the one deconstructing Cas moment by moment, kiss by kiss, hip roll by hip roll, until the man who was once an angel of the Lord let his new soul expose itself, raw and thick with feeling. But now … now, years after Heaven and Earth shifted beneath their feet, Dean lies helpless, yes, helpless of his own choosing. Because he’s still a blue-eyed angel to Dean even though his wings were clipped and his halo stolen. Because he trusts. Because his angel stayed.


	3. Sam and Dean Getting Sick

Dean and Sam getting sick simultaneously but still trying to work even though they’re hacking and sneezing everywhere, so new-human Cas tries to heat up soup on the stove, and it eventually becomes, “Cas, bring me a drink!” and, “Cas, where’s the remote?” and, “Cas, I need my Batman comic books!” from both of them until Cas realizes exactly how whiny human males get when they’re sick and he’s so done with the jolly green giant children.


	4. Everybody Poops

The first morning Cas wakes in the bunker as a human man, he sees a beat up old box sitting at the end of his bed. He sits up, rubs his eyes, and investigates the mysterious arrival. A note on top of the box shows Dean’s familiar tight, boxy handwriting: “Welcome to manhood. This stuff should get you started. -D.” And Cas digs through the box, finding a t-shirt, worn jeans, underwear, a pack of toilet paper, a six pack of beer, condoms, a variety of pornographic magazines (with another hasty note saying Dean doesn’t know if he likes dudes or chicks), and a book. Cas squints at the title. Everybody Poops.


	5. Dean Gets His Wings

The boys are doing another witch case and this witch has a sassy sense of humor, so naturally she recognizes the tension between Dean and Cas. Before they do away with her, she puts a curse on Dean to give him wings, “like your boyfriend,” she laughs, and he’s like, “what, I don’t have a boyfriend,” but she dies and he’s stuck with these big wings. Sam thinks it’s funny even though he’s trying to figure out how to undo the curse. Dean’s grumpy and pissed because he keeps knocking over entire shelves and smacking people with his wings. And people on the street think he’s a cosplayer, like the best cosplayer ever, so they want pictures and stuff, but they don’t even know the damn wings are part of his friggin body. He just gets more pissy and grumpy and klutzy with his wings. Meanwhile, Cas is just kind of rolling his eyes like, “you amateur…”


	6. Bobby Adopted Three Boys

Bobby never died. When Cas falls, the old man gets fed up with him spending months trying to “find himself” without depending on the boys. If he won’t go to Sam or Dean, he’s sure the hell gonna go to Bobby.

"I’m sending you money. You get your ass on a bus and you come home, boy," Bobby grumbles on the phone.

So Cas gets on the damn bus and comes to South Dakota. He has a room in Bobby’s house and he learns to take care of all of the archived lore. He learns about being a mechanic too, because boy, you need a skill to make ends meet.

Cas learns to be an independent human with family. Because damn it, he’s always been Bobby’s boy too.

Bobby Singer adopted three boys. And they grew up heroes.


	7. Castiel’s Wife Had To Go

The day he ran into Castiel’s new wife was the day he realized he’d been in love with him all along. Even when he stole God’s power and broke the world, he’d still loved him. Because it was Cas. But he’d been the one to kick him out of the bunker and forced him into fending for himself. Now the former angel had a wife and she was a pretty little thing with pale strawberry blonde hair and nearly translucent blue eyes. She’d smiled at Dean in the gas station and asked how he was doing, how his brother was doing, and oh yes, they needed to come over for dinner. But he really wanted to … well, Dean wore jealousy like a death wish. The night he and Sam went to dinner with the newlyweds, however, was the night Dean began an affair with the groom. Men never leave their wives, they say, but Dean could be patient. He could wait.


	8. Prayer

Sometimes I think about how much Dean used to pray to Cas. Like how many prayers we never heard. How private did those prayers get? How do we know Dean hasn’t told Cas how much he cares about him, perhaps confessed out of desperation to find him or to just feel a second of relief? Maybe Cas never acknowledged it because he knows Dean from the inside out and he knows talking about his feelings will make him impossibly uncomfortable. Maybe Dean would deny it if Cas brought it up again. So Cas says nothing and Dean admits nothing, but they both know. They both remember how Dean prayed to him every night. The long gazes, the thick silences, the touches on shoulders … they all say what they both know but neither has the courage to verbalize again. Maybe it’s all in the moments we haven’t been allowed to witness. Prayer is the only safe place for either of them to feel.


	9. Love

The first thing Castiel does now that he’s got his mojo back is ruffle his feathers and hurry back to the bunker. He thought he’d never see it again. The only thing he wanted to see was Dean’s soul - a true cosmic masterpiece.

But as soon as he gets there, he sees the pain and suffering so much deeper than he did as a man. Now he remembers why he never tells Dean he loves him. Because when Dean Winchester loses someone he loves, part of the color in his soul dies.

Castiel is reminded of it so harshly, like taking a gunshot, when Dean faces him and says with tears spilling down his cheeks, “Gadreel killed Kevin. I couldn’t stop him. It’s my fault.”

And so Castiel steels himself against the emotions Dean taught him to feel. His jaw clenches and he squeezes Dean’s shoulder in solidarity. In friendship. In brotherhood. You see, Castiel has another angel’s grace giving him power now and all of the knowledge in the universe floods back into his mind. He knows he will probably die trying to save the world again. Saying I love you only gives dean another brick of guilt to carry around on his shoulders because he will inevitably believe Castiel’s sacrifice for mankind was his fault.

Loving Dean Winchester means protecting him from himself. It means letting him go and praying he’ll find a human companion worthy of his devotion.


	10. Forget-Me-Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean leaves Castiel a gift on the anniversary of being raised from perdition.

It's not something Dean can readily talk about, even now, so many years after the fact. Castiel understands and he's grateful for the silence. Every year on the same date, his gift to Dean is simply going on with business as usual.

They spent the day together this year working on The Darkness, researching possible ways to stuff it back into its hole again. Dean didn't even know the date until Sam mentioned needing to cut up old credit cards before the 20th or the cops might catch on to their scams. Dean showed no outward emotion to the date, though if anyone looked closely, they'd have seen his jaw muscles tense for a moment. Every now and then, Castiel reached over to Dean's hand resting on the library table, silent and gentle, offering little strokes of fingertips along winding veins.

He never had to say anything. They both knew.

Late in the night, just before September 19 crept into the bunker, Dean went up to his room in the residence and grabbed the little clear plastic cup out of the sink. Blue flowers sprouted from the water, waiting to be offered. They hadn't wilted thanks to his bright idea to drag a UV light upstairs from storage. He wanted the timing to be right.

The little fistful of forget-me-nots was placed on Castiel's pillow on the assurance that he'd retire for the night before Dean would. He'd come upstairs after the hunter to enjoy the human luxuries of a shower, brushing his teeth, and curling up on his side of the bed with a book.

There, he'd find the little blooms with their waxy, paper-thin petals.

Every year on September 18, Dean Winchester told the angel Castiel thank you for rescuing him and that he hadn't forgotten their bond. Every year on September 19, Castiel pressed one from a bunch of forget-me-nots into his journal to remember one thing.

It was worth all the pain.


	11. Conversations In The Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mary asks the question about the angel and her son.

Sometime during the night on the road to Missouri, the question sat on Mary’s tongue like a brick. “So….” she began, clearing her throat in the backseat as that angel turned and looked over the seat at her. “How long have you been dating my son?”

Coughing and sputtering erupted from the front seat. Dean dropped the coffee he’d been drinking and jumped the second the hot liquid spread across his lap. The car swerved and he choked, swore like his father, and slammed on the brakes and hit the gas all at once. It might have struck Mary as quite strange to see her oldest boy so flustered by his mom questioning the guy he was clearly dating but she was too busy grabbing onto the seat to stay upright.

The pair of them, Mary and Castiel, stared at Dean in silence for several long seconds after he got the car under control again. He kept his eyes firmly on the road, one hand swiping away the hot coffee from his lap.

Finally, Castiel glanced back at Mary over his seat. “Since I pulled him out of Hell.”

“Oh,” replied Mary. “Good to know.”


End file.
